


It's f**king purple.

by Bloodyvalentine



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also purple, Also teen and up for my probably excessive use of swear words, Dyed hair, Falling In Love, First emotions, It's all about purple, M/M, Mention of Jen, Realization, There's hair touching, losing bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyvalentine/pseuds/Bloodyvalentine
Summary: "Shane had already been confused that morning when Ryan had showed to pick him up from work with a dark beanie pulled half way down into his face even though it was barely under 60 degrees.[...]He was even more confused when his best friend decided to leave the beanie on in the office, still pulled far down over his forehead, though not quite as much as before."He understands when Ryans beanie slips back in the break room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sceptic believer fic and I usually don't ship real life people but I feel like this is mostly about the characters they portrait on camera than the actual people. Also, I love their girlfriends so no hate to them in any way. I have no idea how I got the idea but it was early and I was on the bus so sorry if I messed anything up.

_Purple. Shane gaped when he saw Ryan's hair that had slipped out from under the woolen hat he was wearing, obviously just recently dyed a really bright, blueish purple._  
_"Wait, this is what happens when I leave you alone over the weekend?!"_  
~  
~  
Shane had already been confused that morning when Ryan had showed to pick him up from work with a dark beanie pulled half way down into his face even though it was barely under 60 degrees, but had decided to be nice enough not to mention it after giving his co-host a sceptic glance from the side. Maybe he was just too tired. Okay, he was definitely just too tired. So he just sat down in the passengers seat with a quiet greeting, muffled by a yawn.

He was even more confused when his best friend decided to leave the beanie on in the office, still pulled far down over his forehead, though not quite as much as before. He had asked the shorter one about it, but when he didn't get a proper reply, he had just shrugged it off as Ryan being weird again.

Now that the coffee break they spent together had come along, both were more talkative than before and soon enough had started laughing loudly, Ryan almost falling off of his chair at some point and just barely getting caught by Shanes extruded arm that had pushed him back up.  
He had tried to bite down a chuckle, which had only ended in him laughing even harder at his falling friend. That was, until he noticed how close they were and that the beanie had slipped off the dark haired man's head. Well, the **usually**  dark haired man's.  
~  
~  
Shanes loud exclamation didn't manage to get him over the initial shock, and he just kept on staring surprisedly, quietly mumbling "It's purple... It's fucking purple.." all over again to himself.  
He did not even notice himself reach out for the dyed locks until he felt his hand slip Ryan's headwear back. It was indeed purple all over, even the short cut hair on the sides had been drenched in colour.  
It was not that it looked bad, no... It was just that the taller man couldn't quite figure out what this strange feeling in his chest was, and why it pulled him in so much, and why exactly he wanted to run his fingers through his best friend's hair all of a sudden.  
It also didn't help that Ryan didn't do anything about it when he actually did a few seconds later. Nothing but maybe let his eyes slip close for a second, but Shane wasn't sure if that was just his head messing with him. The hair felt so incredibly soft between his fingers that he barely managed to snap himself back out of it and pull back, focusing on getting his act together and stop being so out of character. What was happening with him?

The blond tried to slip back into his normal behavior and hoped that Ryan would just not start questioning what had just happened.  
"Now how the hell did that happen? Randomly decided that you were boring, Bergara?"  
He ducked out of the way of the plastic coffee cup lid that came flying at him and laughed.  
"shut up, Bigfoot. I lost a bet. Remind me never to challenge Jen to anything ever again, she is shameless when she's drunk. I need to leave it in until it's washed out too, which will probably take a month or longer!"  
Shit.  
~  
~  
Over the next few weeks, Ryan's hair colour faded bit by bit, but the odd sensation in Shanes chest only became more prominent. Whenever he saw the younger man now, his heart would make a leap in his chest and only come to rest when it was stuck in his throat, similar to the feeling you get when you're about to do something equally as exciting as it is scary.  
When he talked to him, his heart would flutter and his hands would start to itch with the memories of the shorter ones hair under his fingertips and the desperation to do it again.  
~  
~  
It took Shane all the time until his best friends hair was faded to a silvery hue of bleach blonde to understand what was going on with him. And once he did realize, the feelings became even heavier. The need to tangle his fingers in Ryan's hair, to just touch him, now mixed with the want to wrap his arms around him and kiss his perfect lips. And once he did realize, he wondered how he never noticed before. How he ever though Ryan was just a friend.  
He had started to develop a crush, on The one and only Ryan Bergara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm already typing away on the rest of it so it shouldn't take too long, but I really wanted to have this up. Also, you never know with me when I'll actually finish a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane spent the next weeks trying to not accidentally get too close to him, while still working out ways to satisfy his cravings for closeness. He felt ridiculous in some ways, just so thankful that Ryan appeared to be the oblivious person he was.   
It was just his kind of luck though that what his best friend didn't seem to notice, Shane's ex girlfriend and now still close friend Sara noticed all the more. And being the person that she was, she started teasing him about it any chance she could get once she found out.   
It had started with a simple sentence and gotten worse constantly while she tried to push her ex to finally stop pining and ask Ryan out.   
"One would think you're totally lovestruck with how much you've been orbiting around Ryan lately, Shaney-Dearest", she had teased one night while they were out, and the blind had just choked on his drink and started stuttering, his face suddenly red as a tomato.   
"OH, you are, aren't you?!", she had exclaimed, her happy laughter had sounded through the bar as she had pat his shoulder and started asking question after question.   
"Did you tell him already? Hes been grinning stupidly around you all the time lately, are you actually dating? Did you keep secrets from me? You did, didn't you, you damn jerk!"   
He stopped her as soon as she took a second to breathe. "Sara, no. Just no. He doesn't know, and we're not together, and we never will be. Because I won't tell him. I can't risk our friendship over a stupid crush."  
That was the moment when he had cut off the conversation and started to ignore all the comments that has followed over the next time about he and Ryan were some 'adorable little lovebirds' and 'the perfect couple' and (his personal favorite, though he would never admit it) 'the new top notch office romance'.   
~  
~  
The day he finally told his best friend about his emotions, it was clumsy, awkward, and a hundred percent unexpected. And it was all Ryan's goddamn fault. Because he walked into their shared office with his hair dyed the colour of a shining sapphire. And Shane... Well Shane didn't manage to think a straight thought the whole day through.   
Ryan was bound to notice at some point. Even if it wasn't with Shane stuttering every time he tried to talk to him, or constantly staring at him, or tripping whenever he walked past the smaller one, it had become fairly obvious when he placed his hand on the blonds shoulder to tell him it was time for their lunch break, and he nearly knocked the cup of coffee off his desk, some splashes hitting the surface, without Shane even noticing at first.   
"Shay, let's go get out for lunch. I feel like we need to talk. You've been off lately." He looked up to the taller male, a clearly worried look in his eyes, and his hand still on his arm where it had slipped to when he had stood up, fingers curved ever so slightly over the flannel.   
Shane felt the touch burning warm as if Ryan was his very own sun, soft and comforting and comfortable. And suddenly, he was braver than before.   
"Yeah, we should."   
~  
~  
The tiny Chinese take-out restaurant on the corner near their work was fairly empty, regarding the fact that it was so close to multiple office buildings. They sat down on a corner bench with a small table, and silence hung over them as they ordered and waited for their food.   
Shane felt his new found bravery fade again and nervously fiddled with his fingers until Ryan placed his hands upon them.   
"Now spill, what's wrong Shane? I've been noticing that you're off and it's especially weird today."   
Shane sighed, rubbing his face with the one hand that was not still covered by Ryan's... ( _Wait what? How was his Hand still on Shane's?!_ ) and started rambling.

" Actually I'm... not quite like this all the time. I just happen to be very... distracted when I'm around you recently... It's just been that ever since that day in the break room when you almost fell off that chair laughing and you had your hair dyed purple and you looked so perfect and your hair felt so soft against my fingers I just... I couldn't quite figure out what I felt, and then when I did I tried to suppress it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship over this but then you showed up with your hair like this again today and I can't fucking concentrate because..." He took a deep breath to calm down, and stared straight ahead, not seeing how Ryan just looked at him with a calm smile. 

"Ry I like you. More than I should. More than a friend would. Sorry."  
Ryan started chuckling quietly. "You goddamn idiot."   
And then, suddenly, there were fingers entangled with his, a hand on the back of his neck, and he was pulled forward to feel his best friend's lips caressing his own. It took him a few moments, but then he reciprocated the soft kiss and ran his fingers through the blue hair on Ryan's head. Maybe a takeout restaurant wasn't the most romantic place for a first kiss, but it did certainly seem perfect enough for him at that very moment.   
~  
By the time they remembered that their food was standing in front of them, it had already gone half cold, and they chuckled about how they could've been so distracted. Shane was still a little unsure, but had hardly ever been this happy. There was just one question he still had.   
"Ry, why exactly did you dye your hair again? I though you only lost a bet that once?"   
The other man coughed and his cheeks turned to a burning rosy red.   
"I wanted to see how you'd react. I hoped you'd act like last time."  
"Well, did I?"   
"No. Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the quickest I've ever finished a story. Even more so because about 90 percent of it were written while I was out and about. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
